BJ's
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Mikey give leatherhead something special. 2012verse
1. Walking in

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

They all had special kinks that put them all over the edge. Some of them more obvious than others.

Leo's kink was water. Sense he was more of the aquatic turtle than the rest. All he needed was pretty much a bucket of water and a relentless partner (Raph) and he could cum 25 times.

Raph was a dirty talk person. He loved it when he was close to climax and out of the blue his tremblings partner (Leo) underneath would just start saying the naughtiness things to push Raph even more over the edge. Making his thrusts more harder and faster than before.

Don was a bondage person. Being surround by wires and plugs. One could only keep getting tangled in them. When one keeps getting tangle, one starts to crave a yearning for them. Casey found that out the hard and sexy way.

Mikey was a candy freak give him anything sugary and a big body with a big 'friend' and Mikey's doing things you never asked him to do. Leatherhead found out the shocking way...

"Mikey my friend,... _ahh_ we should _mmmmm_ not be doing _uuuhhh_ this here" groaned Leatherhead and Mikey took his 'friend' deeper in his mouth. _Oh God_ what the he'll was he doing? One minute he was reading comics with Mikey, while they both where enjoying some strawberries and whipped cream then next thing he knows. Mikeys in between his legs covering up his little...well huge 'friend' in whipped cream. Mikey looked up at Leatherhead, mouth still full of whipped cream and cock. He pulled off with a loud _pop_.

"It's...OK" Mikey gasped for air whipped cream all around the outside of his mouth and precum dripping from his bottom lip. Leatherhead blushed fiercely. No, he couldn't do this this was not Ok. If his brothers walked in he would be in so-

"Hey, Leatherhead seem Mikey?"

 _Shit._ Leo came home early from his patrol and wanted to show Mikey ta new recipe book he got from April. Leatherhead thanked the gods that his back was to Leo. Leatherhead muffled a groan and gently tried to ply Mikey's mouth away from his cock. Mikey took that as a challenge and close his mouth tightly, and took him deeper. Leatherhead almost came... _almost_ if Leo wasn't right behind him.

"Leather head you OK?" Leo asked walking closer to Leatherhead. When Mikey didn't hear hear Leatherhead answer he took him deeper. Leatherhead knew Mikey had no gag reflex for after watching him swallow pizza after pizza. Someone could get a clue.

"Yessss...I... am" moaned Leatherhead shoulders trembling. Mikey was now fully deep throating him. Leo know was now right behind Leatherhead. Leatherhead was close. Very, very, very close. Just one more tough suck and another butterfly kiss on his head and he's spilling all over Mikey in front of Leo.

"OH MY GOD! MIKEY TAKE THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!?" Leo scream when he walked around Leatherhead and saw Mikey on his hands and knees. That was all it took for Mikey to take the opportunity. Mikey being tease that he is, when he saw his brother come his way he gave one powerful suck, a butterfly kiss and ended with a kitten lick that had Leatherhead cumming all over Mikey's face. Leo was blushing fiercely and ran out of his little brothers room in a jumbled mess tripping over himself about 7 times. Mikey stood up and laughed he's never seen his brother like that _ever_.

"You know I won't be able to see you for 6 weeks right?" Mikey smiled as he wiped the cum from his face and put it in his mouth. Leatherhead blushed whole face bright red as he climbed down from his climax.

"Yes. And I believe that would satisfy me long enough"


	2. Realization

**I honestly wasn't gonna do a second chapter or anything that was until you guys asked me to then yeah i will do it until i can't mentally do a second chapter but enjoy i know i did.**

Eye contact

Eye contact was something Leo at the moment could not do with either Mikey or Leathead Don and even Raph. Leo rubbed his forehead all he wanted to do was show his younger brother a book April got for Leo, to give to Mikey, but what he got was his little brother practically choking himself on Leatherhead erection. Which by the way was a terrifyingly hot picture he could get outta his head. Running into the living room he ran into Raph on the couch.

"Whats the matter Fearless?" Raph asked eyes never leaving Spike. Leo blushed heavily and began pacing in front of Raph eyes all over the place trying to get the image outta his head. Raph signed and set down Spike and set down the lettuce he was feeding Spike.

"Hey, Hey calm down and tell me what the matter" Raph whispered grabbing Leo's hands in his own and rubbing them with his thumbs. Leo calmed down a bit and looked at Raph face still brightly red.

"I walked in on Mikey" Leo stated simply eye not meeting Raphs. Raph raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah? so we all walk in on him he doesn't do much in his room" Raph said shrugging his should not understanding the situation.

"Well this time he saw doing a lot" Leo mumbled eyes slowly meeting Raph's. Raph stared at Leo for a secound them finally understood.

"Leatherhead was in there too isn't he?"

"YES!"

"Damn, this marks the 12th day, they have more energy than we ever will have" Raph chuckled to himself. Leo eyes grew wide and stared at Raph. _He knew about this?!_

"Yes I knew about this I walked in on them too they gotta pick a better spot" Raph signed not needing Leo to verbally say the question out loud.

"What?" Leo said not understanding crap at this moment.

"I walked in on them. I needed that new comic Mikey got cause it had a coupon for something i wanted, and so i just walked in knowing…no...thinking Mikey was doing nothing. Then I walked in to see Leatherhead grabbing the back of Mikey's head and was practically forcing him down on his erection, choking him!, and being older brother as I am" Raph gave him a dramatic break and winked at Leo was waiting for his brother to finish "I told Leatherhead how to hold Mikey's head to get a better position" Leo face palmed and sighed heavily as Raph smirked.

"What about Mikey?! you said he was practically choking him did he look scared?"

"No. If anything Mikey looked like he enjoyed it most it was probably his idea" Raph laughed as he turned away and walked to pick up Spike and head to his and Leo shared room. Leo stood frozen. His baby brother, _baby!_ brother would never think of something like that. He had to go find Don.

"Ok a little bit of hydrogen and nitrogen and some antinomy the-"

"Do are you in here?" Don scream and accidentally dropped the bottle of antimony into the bowl of other chemical. Don eyes widen as his combination started to fizzle and bubble and he muttered an 'oh, dear' before it exploded in his face. Leo ran in his lab and was looking around for his purple band brother.

"What ? Leo" Leo turned around to see his purple banded brother covered in foamy substance but choosing to ignore it he ran up to Don.

"Have you ever walk into Mikey and Leatherhead ?" Leo asked he watch as Don had a puzzled look then it contact as if he were think then he started blushing heavily. Leo knew Don walked in on them too.

"What happened?" Leo asked wanting to know. Raph showed them a better way, he freaked out, but what did Don do?

"I-I I Ummm I did walk in on them" admitted Don dropping his head shaking it slowly.

"What happen then?"Leo repeated shaking her brother sharply needing to know this information.

"I need the screwdriver Mikey had borrowed from me and walking to his i walked in think this is Mikey he isn't doing anything important" Don recalled the memory back in his head.

"and? "Leo pressed

"I saw Leatherhead tied to the bed and Mikey ontop of him. Except Mikey's tail was to Leatherhead face and while Mikey was entertaining Leatherhead he was" Don blushed and pulled at the front of his plastron showing as a shirt and losing the collar" Mikey was entertaining himself. While Leatherhead was forced to watch. I walked in just to walk out, my face burning hot, but then I realized I really really needed the screw driver. So I close my eyes and walked back in. I tripped a few times and when I finally decided I need to see and looked around for Mikey's desk. Mikey's voice came from behind, 'You know it's in my bathroom?' chuckled Mikey. I froze up and I knew I had to turn around to go to the bathroom, but when I did I almost died Mikey was sitting on Leatherhead lower half a few centimeter from his erection and he was rubbing his with Leatherhead' while still touching himself, as if me being there wouldn't bother or derail him" Don started fidgeting eyes going anywhere but Leo's who was completely shocked he never thought his baby brother had this side to him.

"Long story short. I got the screwdriver and left" Don ended turning around and walking back into his lab. Leo stood frozen only a few seconds more before calling out.

"Was it that embarrassing?" Don stopped in his track and turn around smirking.

"No. the most embarrass time was when _we_ walked in on you and Raph"


End file.
